Sick
by Eymris Grayson
Summary: Merlin gets ill what's wrong with him? sorry suckish summary plz read NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Sick

I finally got word! No more painful stories, I'm going to fix the old one so it's less painful but until I finish this one. I realize the other one is bad I don't need you to tell me I'm going to fix it but enjoy. I had to redo this first chapter because it had bad grammar thank you for telling me I appreciate it. So I hope this is better

"Merlin, Merlin wake up" Gaius shook the boy rather hard to wake him.

"Who...Gaius what's. What's wrong?" the sorcerer asked hazily.

"It's morning and Arthur is probably is waiting for you. Now hurry it up" he said pulling the boy up in to a sitting position.

"Now?" Merlin said trying to lie back down. He felt terrible but he didn't want Gaius to know that.

"Are you feeling okay, Merlin", he pulled the young man up again. He had trouble getting the young sorcerer up, but never this much.

"Yeah, yes", he said climbing out of the bed and threw he clothes on.

"Merlin, you're a terrible liar now sit" Gaius forced him in to a small chair. The physician put his wrinkled hand on the boy forehead. "You brow is on fire, and your pail as parchment."

"Gaius I'm fine", he tried to escape the older man's grasp.

"Just in case, I want you to drink this"; he said turning back to Merlin after looking through hundreds of bottles.

"Gaius I'm fine" he lightly pushed the vile back in to the mentor's hand.

"Drink", the physician said forcefully pushing it back in to his thin hands.

"Fine all do it on the way to Arthur's room, Gaius", He responded to the bottle in his chest. He responded to the bottle in his chest as he started out the door; on his way out Merlin grasped a piece of bread "Great breakfast Gaius!"

"That boy, there something wrong with him i know it." Gaius mumbled after his ward left.

The young man jogged through the halls of the castle because that's all his body could do, shoving the bottle in his jacket pocket. Forgetting about it, Merlin crept in the door with Arthur's food hoping that the prince had slept in, but with his luck he wasn't.

"You're dressed?" The servant asked rather surprised.

"Yes no thanks to you Merlin. What were you doing?" Asked Arthur annoyed.

"I was helping Gaius his errands said the sorcerer hoping that his master would not see threw his lies and get thrown in the stalks.

"Alright, but i need you to polish my armor, mend my chainmail, and muck out my horses, on second thought all the horses. Also clean my room and the clothes, and sharpen my sword. Don't forget about the bedding and after you do that you do that you'll help me train." Arthur barked these commands fast. Merlin's mind was swimming he shook his head just to focus in to the prince's commands.

"yes of, of course sire" he said weakly, turning to leave the prince with his food to fulfill his tasks.

"Merlin" and hand landed on his shoulder. "I could not help but notice, you seem not well, you ok? ."

"I'm fine" Merlin the answered quickly. Arthur cocked an eyebrow a statement, "Really" the servant insisted.

"Fine, now go", Arthur exhaled slowly knowing Merlin would not admit his sickness he pushed the servant out the door, but not has hard as usual.

Merlin was carrying Arthur's armor it seemed heavier today probably because he was sick, and then came a sweet voice behind him. "Merlin, you alright you seem pail?"

"What, Oh hi Gwen!" he greeted her trying to play off his terrible feeling. "Yeah I'm fine"

"Has anyone ever told you you're a terrible liar?" she giggled at the young man. "And your sweating, Merlin you are sick"; here voice became instantly worried.

"No I'm I'mm uh" the ill boy passed out, armor clattered across the cobblestone.

"MERLIN!" she dropped lady morgana's clothes to aid to the boy. "Wake up" The clatter of armor and Gwen's shirk was herd by everyone, including Gaius.

"Merlin is that you?" Gwen heard a worried old voice came behind her. "Gwen what happened?" Gaius knelt down next to Gwen; when turning merlin over he heard a glass like clank on the ground, he reached in to the boy's pocket to find the vile he had given Merlin earlier. Also he had a small cut on his head from his fall.

"I...I don't Know we were talking and he passed out." She turns toward him with extreme worry in her eyes.

"I knew it he was sick. He was white as parchment this morning. And he didn't take the medicine I gave him this morning. Now go get Arthur, quickly!" he said in a worried tone that made Gwen worry more. "Come on merlin wake up please"

Gwen ran up to Arthur's door knocking forcefully.

"Gwen, What is it?" asked Prince Arthur popping his head out the door to see Gwen almost in tears because of Merlin.

"It's Merlin he… He passed out in the courtyard, we need your help to get him to Gaius' chambers" she said pulling him out of his chambers. "Come on you got to help."

"Ok, Ok I'm coming", He said following the frantic girl down the corridors of the castle. When Arthur and Gwen reached Merlin there was a small group surrounding him, Merlin is loved by all because he's so kind, and caring. The two friends pressed their way so they could reach the ailing boy. When they reach Gaius Merlin was sweating and breathing hard, He had a cloth on his head to keep him cool.

"Thank heavens your here he's gotten worst", said the older gentleman.

"I got him" Arthur slug merlin over his muscular shoulders to get his friend (not know by anyone not even merlin), to the physician's chambers.

"Put him on the bed, he's still breathing too hard for comfort" Gaius hastily started looking threw his books, "Keep him cool he's burning and his heart is racing" Gwen obeyed and knelt down by her friend. "And his symptoms don't add up I…. I don't know what's wrong with him." The old man looked up at two nervous friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sick**

"**W**hat do you mean you don't know", Arthur became deadly serious.

"I hate to say it but I don't know; do you know anything that happened that could cause this?" Gaius asked looking down at the harsh breathing, sweating buckets boy.

"No", Arthur and Gwen replied at the same time.

"You sure, the smallest thing could be the answer", Gaius had become more intense.

"Merlin did tell me he got a cut from some on that ran in to him, then they offered to clean it and wrap it witch he accepted." She looked at Arthur then Gaius.

"Were at", the older man said getting up

"Yes his…" Gwen was cut short by a coughing fit from Merlin, "His arm." Gaius removed the boy's jacket then slowly removed the tunic. Gaius checked his left arm then his right witch held the wound. "Even if this was not properly cared for he would not become infested this quickly." he said as he unwrapped the wound. "Oh dear, what this"

"What Gaius what is it?" Arthur walked up from his position on the wall.

"Whoever 'helped' him had no good intentions" he said looking up.

"What, I can't think of anyone who would want to deliberately hurt Merlin." Gwen said confused of the notion the physician was passing.

"This residue surrounding the wound was made with tubocurarine in the right moderation it is using as a muscular relaxant (it is true that tubocurarine is a mussel but the rest I made up. Sue me), but…." Gaius was interrupted but another coughing fit from the young sorcerer. "Use too much and you can have a slow painful death." He said looking up at Arthur reading his worry on the young prince's face.

"How so, you just said it a mussel relaxer Gaius" Arthur shaking his head.

"It's how it reacts in the body, but it's worse for Merlin" he said sadly.

"Why?" Gwen asked wetting the cloth again.

'Well yesterday after Arthur had that so called "training" section merlin was very, very sore so I gave him a micro dose so his amine system has diminished which makes it faster and worst"

"So this is my fault?" Arthur said looking down shamefully at Merlin. "It's my entire fault, I'm the reason he's almost dead" he said raise his voice and hitting the wall.

"N…n…no any i. I its s not", came a raspy light as mist voice. Everyone's head snapped to the sick boy, his eyes were slit but open. "AR...Arthur i...it's not y...you."

"Merlin who cut you", Gaius said getting the boys faint attention.

"uh (cough) a some servant girl" he went in to a severe coughing fit Gaius tried to hold his ward down, this broke his heart to see Merlin like this; His body was so weak and frail.

"Merlin, you okay, Merlin?"

"What happened?" Gwen asked with again extreme worry.

"He passed out again", Gaius sighed.

"There is an antidote right?" Arthur said without looking up from merlin. Gaius knew he felt guilty he did to and he was sure Gwen felt terrible too. "Gaius? There _is _an antidote right?" Arthur insisted

"Yes there is but," he stopped not wanting Arthur to hurt himself.

Arthur egged on, "But". Gaius knew Arthur would keep going until he got an answer. Gaius sighed to continue as he left the chair to attend to his medical book.

"But, it is a long and dangerous journey. The antidote is a rare type onion. The leaves of the plant are purple and the ball of the onion is dark green at the top and goes to a white at the bottom. And it grows in the middle of Aztecan swamp, across the lake of Avalon." He concluded looking up at Arthur, the poor boy was still looking down at merlin he never would want him dead.

"I have to go", he said simply, Gaius knew he couldn't stop Arthur.

"Be careful", that all Gaius could say "please Arthur be careful dangerous creatures everywhere."

"I will, I'll be back how long do I have?" he asked wondering how fast he have too ride.

"5 maybe 6 but not much more" Gaius sighed.

"All right" Arthur ran out thinking 'hold on merlin please'. Arthur scared for the first time in his life knew how long it would take to get Avalon and to get across; two day right there, he had to get started now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sick**

Gwen had left to attend Lady Morgana, Gaius left alone with Merlin. He sighed as he looked up from the bottles and down to the boy.

"Merlin", he sighed "you have to get better, okay?" he started to tear up. He swallowed the tears when he heard.

"GU…Gaius? A….are y…you ok…okay?" he asked barely conscious.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked getting up and running to the boy's side.

"Were Arthur? And Gwen?" his voice was very shakily and so soft barely audible.

"Merlin drink" the physician pressed the vile to the soccer's lips. He sipped down the liquid softly. "This should help with the pain and maybe with sleepiness.

"Gaius you didn't answer me" he said getting sight stern because he knew better then to get stern Gaius.

"I'm fine" he said trying to hide it.

"You're not any better liar then I'm" Merlin insisted, trying to make the older man laugh, it didn't work.

"Do you want to try to sit up and eat?" Gaius voice became instantly compassionate and caring.

"I guess", Merlin shrugged; shifting upwards as pain shot everywhere. He tried to keep in the grunts of pain but they slipped. He just smiled trying to play it off and of course he couldn't fool Gaius.

"Merlin your faking." the physician stated. Knowing the smile wasn't completely true.

"Yeah" he looked down knowing he shouldn't even try to lie to Gaius.

"Here, have some soup it will make you feel better", Gaius placed a small bowl into the boy's lap. The idea of food made him sick; he stirred the thick liquid with the spoon, picking the utensil up and then poring the contents back into the bowl. "I know you're sick Merlin, but please try to eat." The physician said, after watching his adopted son do this for a couple of minutes.

"But Gaius the pure thought of food makes me sick." The young sorcerer confessed, looking up from his bowl.

"I realize that Merlin but in case you fall asleep or unconscious again I want you to have some food in you, unless you want a sandwich with cheese and meat?" Gaius said the Last words with a smirk.

"No!" Merlin shook his head violently, knowing that would make him vomit; and ageist his will he slid a spoonful of soup in his mouth. Gaius laughed at his ward reaction to his words.

"Morgana told me to... Merlin!" Gwen yelled and ran to hug the boy.

"Hi Gwen!" Merlin responded to the thin arms around his neck.

"Sorry", she said letting go and backing up a step or two "You're well then?" she asked with hope in her brown eyes.

"Not yet", Gaius said to stop Merlin from fibbing to Gwen. "Remember Arthur still has to get the herb I sent him for"

"Uh Gaius would it be okay if I walked around a bit in the halls?" Merlin asked setting the bowl on the table.

Gaius sighed "Fine", Gaius thought if he gets moving it could help ; "Gwen go with him please, just in case" he said aiming his worry and uncertainty at the servant girl.

"Yes of course", she bowed lightly. "Let's go Merlin." Gwen said peppy as she helped the ill boy up.

Gwen stuck close to Merlin, before they realized they were in front of Arthur's chambers.

"Merlin maybe we should head back you're getting more pail, and your starting to pant from walking." Gwen said looking at the young man.

"Gwen I'm fine just a little longer please", Merlin protested.

"Merlin? Gwen, is that you?" The prince preparing for the journey popped his head out the door to see his man servant and his secret crush arguing outside of his door.

"Oh h…hi Ar...Arthur" Merlin stuttered.

"Merlin your awake" The prince took in the sight, he also noticed the servant's knees struggling to support his thin body. "Merlin, Gwen is right I'll help you to your chambers."

"I'm fine" Merlin was going to fight back but was cut off.

"Merlin I'll take you to Gaius' chambers." The prince was then was cut off by the ill boy.

"But AR"

"_Mer_lin you pail-er then the sheets, sweating buckets and you can barely stand, I'm taking you no buts what so ever." Arthur grabbed the warlock by the arm; put it around his neck to support the young man. Merlin squirmed but Arthur slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" the boy exclaimed as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. Arthur felt the weight Merlin place on the prince and knew he was weak; Gwen was walking ahead of Merlin and Arthur. All of a sudden all of the manservant weight landed on Arthur's shoulders.

"Merlin, what are you doing!" The prince yelled releasing the boy; which the unconscious, and limp he fell into a heap.

"Arthur, why did you drop him", Gwen scolded.

"I didn't know!" the prince yelled out at the girl.

"What…what happened?" Merlin said rolling on to his back; rubbing his head and sitting up he asked again "really what happened"

"You collapsed…again", Gwen told her friend helping him up.

"Come on" Arthur insisted on supporting the young man again.

"By the way how did I end up on the ground, if Arthur was holding me up?" Merlin asked as his arm was again was forcefully put around Arthur shoulders again.

"Arthur dropped you" Gwen replied simply.

"Why" the young warlock was completely confused he had battled so many creatures but he dropped 100 pound ill boy.

"He thought you were faking", Gwen shrugged. It didn't matter Merlin felt awful, all of a sudden his vision started to blur, his knees were starting to fail him again. Arthur felt the slight increase of weight on his shoulders. Merlin's steps became heavier and harder to take. Merlin vision had gotten so bad he could only a yellow outline of Gwen's dress but that was little compared to Arthur's face not having any features at all. They reach the doors to Gaius, they beaten up door opened; Gaius looked up from his books just to watch his ward almost collapse to the stone floor. With help from Arthur he fell slowly; the young warlock was then lifted up by the prince to again to be laid on the bed. Gaius went to check the boy over.

"His pulse is as weak as it has ever been." Gaius looked up "what happed?"

"We were in front of Arthur's chambers and I told Merlin we should head back" Gwen started "The he began to protest: then Arthur stepped out and insisted on taking him back here, well actually forced. Half way back Merlin fainted and Arthur thought he was faking and dropped him." Gwen continued getting more frantic with each word. "He woke up and then we walked him here," she finished breathing hard.

"After I got him off the floor as we were walking his weight was getting heavier on my shoulders" Arthur butted in trying to help.

"Yes I see", Gaius said slowly "Arthur you must leave now if he is to live." Gaius became urgent while saying this.

"Right" Arthur rushed out the door to continue getting prepared for the long journey.

"What should I do Gaius", Gwen asked eager to help.

"Well, keep him cool and watch over him while I run earring about town." The physician said while packing his vials into his basket.

"Okay whatever you say, before you go let me grab a bucket of water for his fever" she stated stand to leave. Quickly hurrying back to an empty room, well except for Merlin she wish this room was empty.

She heard a barely audible noise she immediately ran to Merlin. His breath had become short and hesitant; he was whimpering this broke her heart. Gwen alone with Merlin was afraid soothing would hoped while Gaius was gone. The boy shook his head lightly.

"Merlin its okay it's me Gwen." She soothed softly to her ill friend.

"Hmmmmm?" He said not aware of were he was again...

"You okay? Gaius is out running errands", She said again. He fell in to conciseness.

"Gaius I… Gwen? Where's Gaius?" The prince came in not knowing his friends were the only in the room.

"Doing his job" Gwen looked up smiling at Arthur. "He'll be back soon"

"Should I wait here, then?" he asked.

"You could help keep Merlin cool" she hinted wetting the cloth yet again. Merlin moaned, Arthur looked at him he couldn't help but think it was his entire fault.

"Gwen?"

"Yes Arthur" she turned and studied the prince's face.

"Do….do you think this is…is my fault, you know… Merlin being sick and all" he said looking down in shame.

"Arthur it's not your fault, it never was it was that girl." Gwen said reassuring her friend.

"But…" Arthur was interrupted by Gaius walking in.

"Arthur you should be leaving" Gaius reminded him "You horse has food and labeled medicine for anything. Now Go for Merlin's sake"

"Yes" Arthur answered headed to the door.

"Arthur be careful", Gwen pleaded

"Of course", the boy answered leaving the room for the horse.


	4. Chapter 4

*splat, splat* (getting hit with rotten fruit then one potato) Hey! A potato is not a fruit! I'm so so sorry for the wait forgive me please I worked hard on school and other life stuff. So enjoy I'll do my best to update soon.

**Sick-4**

"Arthur where are you going?" A familiar voice bellowed behind Him. He turn to see his father walking up behind him; 'great just what I need' he thought to himself.

"Hello Father, I'm going on a hunting spree", Arthur knew if his father found out he get thrown into the cells.

"Oh I'll come with you!" Uther said joyfully aching for father-son time.

"Uh…Merlin going, it will be a crowd if you go." He said trying to lay the best he could.

"You Shure, ya send a lot of time with this boy, you two don't have anything going on do you?" Uther then began to laugh.

"What! No NoNooooo!" Arthur said waving his hands rapidly.

"I just be joking with ye" Uther punched his sons arm playfully. "Gaius told me he's sick you're not going to get anything dangerous are you?" Uther became serious

"No, that's right Daniel going with me!" he said acting like he just remembered turned and just

"Where is he then?" Uther said pushing his son for answers.

"He's getting more items, he'll be down soon." Arthur answered hoping the boy would pass by after his father left.

"Alright", Uther seemed satisfied and walked off.

After his farther left he saw Daniel's twin brother Paul. 'That will work' he thought know his father didn't know the difference.

"Paul! Paul comes here!" Arthur yelled across the court yard.

"Yes sire?" the boy answered to his prince.

"I need you to ride out with me and stay out of Camelot and out of sight till I return." He said abruptly to the young boy.

"Why?" Paul was confusing more than scared.

"Because", Arthur said gritting his teeth. "Merlin is ill and my Father would not appreciate that I'm doing this"

"Alright" he said helping the prince up on the horse then mounting his own.

* * *

Gwen watched as Paul and Arthur ride out of the gates. Gaius looked up from his work (keeping Merlin cool).

"Gaius he'll be okay right?" Gwen asked not turning from the window.

"Yes but it is dangerous, yet again he his Arthur", Gaius assured her.

"Yeah, Oh dear Morgana i…I forgot!" Gwen said scolding herself; running out of the room

"AR…Arthur…don't…to Dan…dangerous", Merlin uttered threw his high fever.

"Merlin? Can you hear me Merlin?" Gaius said not knowing if the fever had finally taken hold.

"No…no don't don't Arthur DON"T!" Merlin got increasingly louder then got quite. No whimper, no moan, death quite. Gaius quickly checked his pulse light and slightly racing.

Merlin's head was pounding, he could see visions of Arthur riding out of Camelot he knew he herd what he thought was Gaius it was very dangerous; was trying to tell Arthur he didn't know if Arthur could hear him or not he couldn't stand it, it was just like when Nimueh poisoned him. God his head, his body ached his body felt fire. He decided Arthur was in no immediate danger so he stop calling out for him, but still seeming flashes of where Arthur was and what he was doing was weird.

* * *

"Alright you stay here and I'll go on", Arthur said stating to ride by himself past the tree line.

"Yes sire" Paul answered pulling on the horse's reigns. "Sire?"

"Yes, Paul?"

"Good luck and be safe" The man-servant said with a warm and encouraging smile. Arthur raised a hand as a good bye and took off in a fast trot. Arthur looked around the damp forest this felt all too familiar to him.

He couldn't help but think about Gwen, Gaius, and Merlin. He had been riding what was about an hour or two when the horse he has been riding suddenly became spooked; Sam, the horse was shaking his head neighing furiously, backing up anything to show her extreme fear.

"Whoa, boy calm down" Arthur said patting Sam's neck and dismounting. "Who goes there", Arthur question in a gruff voice drawing his sword. More rusting in the vegetation caused the stallion to back up further. "I said Who Goes There!" Arthur became extremely tense with sword extended toward the bush. Then a large beast jump out before author snarled and snapped at the prince.

* * *

Merlin took in a big gasp and began to pant. This snapped Gaius out of his daze and he wet his cloth then checked his pulse, it was racing.

"F…fight you got ta fights it" Merlin panted eyes moving rapidly behind his lids.

"Merlin", Gaius said confused

"A… Arthur, Arthur fi…fight it!" the boy began to yell and shout.

"Hush boy it's alright. Shh calm down." Gaius cooed placing the cool cloth on the hot-as-fire head.

"no noo no…"The ill warlock trailed off.

Arthur with his sword at arms lengths. The large wolf snarled and bared his teeth feroushously at the prince. 'If there's one there's many of these beast' he thought turning his head quickly to see three other wolves surrounding him.

One in front pounced Arthur fell with the wolf and tossed him into the other wolves. This only made them madder than before. He dodged a few more then was hit in back of his knees; then butted in is stomach while bent in slight pain he was pounced from behind. The others jumped on his back, Arthur fought but there were too many.

Merlin was calm for a minute or two when Merlin saw Arthur surround by the pack of wolves. And he couldn't fight them off he just had to help, for the sake of Camelot! Merlin began turning and moving if he was uncomfortable. Then shake his head become more restless.

"Um bry estuk ahh" merlin repeated still move become louder and more restless each word. Gaius clearly confused trying to hold his nephew down wasn't preperpared for what would happen next. Merlin arms suddenly had great strength and lifted his torso up his eyes shot open and shouted at the top of his lungs "Um bry estuk aliku tum fe!" Eyes flashing gold then bouncing back on the bed eyes slightly open breathing hard. Then slid back in to unconsciousness, with an amaze and still overly confused Gaius.

* * *

Arthur throwing punches but rarely hitting anything. Until the wolf just flew off of him and hit the trees. Arthur shot up standing looking at strange sight. He didn't question more than a minute, but then one came bound toward him while he was grabbing Sam who was only a couple meters away. Watch Out Turn Arthur!" A scream sounded. Quickly turn his sword went in the stomach of the horse. Not sure who it was though it sounded like a merlin, he was grateful. Then as if the lightest whimper had been spoken he heard 'hurry please" Mounting then galloping off deeper in to the forest to attempt to save Merlin's


	5. Athour note

Hello followers thank you for reading I'm sad to report that I will be not able to get to any computer from April 10th - April 17th frowny face don't worry I will not leave my boy (Merlin/ Colin) sick on he death bed. I SHALL HEAL HIM! Okay so see you then bye

I should of know this would happen + being slapped down in the stocks+ I told you I'd be back in a WEEK! +slat = tomato hits face=+ Well then…

.


	6. Chapter 5

'**Sick-5**

___Sorry Sorry sorry *runs from angry mob* I told you I be back and I am! *grins back up in to a wall* okay do what you want just not the stalks!_

Arthur sat on his horse peering down two covered, dark paths.

"Hmmm well this is not good" Arthur stared down each path. The horse nodded as if he knew. "Well let's go to the right" Arthur tugged the reins in the direction he wanted, but the horse pulled in the opposite direction.

"Come on boy" Arthur edged the horse to the right but it stilled resisted. "LET'S GO!" finally the horse started down what seemed the darkest and most over grown path., Twigs and dead leaves crack underneath the weight of the horse's hooves. Arthur rode down the path for what felt like hours, this let his mind take over. 'Was this my fault? Did I cause this? No I didn't Gwen said so. No it is my fault I trained to hard and now he's practically dead. I wouldn't anyone know this but I couldn't live with him or anyone dying because of my stupidity.' Arthur kicked the sides of the steed, he galloped threw the forest dodging low limbs and jumping over fallen trees. He arrived at a huge clearing exactly were the lake should be.

"I took the wrong path…" He turned the horse around then his face three paths. "Really come on. Well let's go to the middle", they got back to where they were and took the left path. At last Arthur reached the beautiful Lake Avalon. The prince scanned the area the only way across was as small boat without a paddle.

"Great I guess will use this stick" he picked up a large stick and pushed of the boat off the shore. He drifted across the lake absentmindedly. Freya, the lady of the lake; stirred as the stick grazed the water. Merlin was the only one that used the boat but he never used a stick. Something was wrong really wrong. She barely lifted his head out of the water so whoever it was couldn't see her. Arthur, what was he doing here? The prince was mumbling something, it sounded like he was saying "Across the lake and in the swap to find the onion green bottom and white on top with purple leaves." To Arthur it sounded kind of different then what Gaius said. But then a lot of things Gaius said sounded strange to him. Freya sighed which only made ripples in the water 'well he's no help!'

Arthur reached the shore and sighed as soon as he stepped of the blasted boat he sunk ankle deep in mud. The prince glanced across the swamp there they were not at the edge of the gross boggy swamp right in the center. "It can never be at the edge of the swamp can't?" Arthur exclaimed as he trudged to the middle of the bog and kept complaining till he got up to the onions. Now waist deep he found four purple leaves. He found the one he wanted and headed back to Camelot.

Gaius watched the thin chest of Merlin raise and fall but shallow, he was quiet when Gaius was working he have to check to make Shure he was still alive. Shure he had his moments of groans and whimpers. Merlin barley moved; Gaius was worried more than his every day worry of his 'boy' getting caught doing his magic; more like he would die. Arthur had one day left before he was Shure Merlin couldn't make it, he wasn't Shure he could make past today. The elderly `Physician moved on to the boy's bed. He ruffled the raven hairs on the young warlock head.

"Merlin", Gaius sighed; he placed his hand on Merlin arm. The warlock's face twitched. "Don't worry Arthur I on his way. We'll get you better okay?"

"Arthur has returned!" Gwen ran in to the room. She stopped and her face became saddened as it fell on Merlin "how is he?"

"He breaths only just" Gaius said looking at Merlin. Arthur panting ran into the door before opening it.

"I got it!" The prince yelled holding up the onion.

"Good, give it hear so I can get it to him in time." Gaius took the plant and chopped it in half. The physician grinned the half and mixed it with various liquids. He presses the vile onto the boy's lips. It slipped down his throat he turned his head and then stopped.

"Guys?" Merlin moaned his eyes slits.

"Merlin" They said in unison "You okay" Gaius asked helping the Merlin to sit up.

Merlin grunted and said "Would you believe great, fantastic I feel like a hundred coins?" the warlock put on a fake smile when he said this.

"No" everyone said while Merlin stood up' even merlin said no he could not make himself to believe his own lie. As soon as he was on his feet Gwen wrapped her arms around thin shoulders. Merlin got his arms up to a point where he could hug her back; he began to pat her back frantically. Until Arthur lay on Gwen's shoulder and said "He can't breathe Gwen"

"Sorry I was afraid Arthur was too late." She released the boy.

"He almost was" Gaius reminded them all. The physician walked up to the thin framed warlock and enfolded him in his elderly arms. Merlin patted his back as Gaius patted his. Gaius was so afraid of losing his 'son'.

"Don't scare us...them like that, Idiot" Arthur shuddered knowing he could not know how thought merlin as an almost friend.

"Us…?" Merlin voice and voice went up with this question.

"No! Come here you idiot"

"Why after all I am a pathetic servant whose life means nothing", Merlin said folding his arms.

"I'm not admitting anything _Mer_lin"

"Alright you two Merlin needs to eat and change his clothes", Gaius said pulling the boy in to a chair.

"I have to go take care of errands." Gwen said leaving "bye everyone"

"Me to" Gaius said "Arthur could you watch him he is to rest after he eats, He's still too weak to be left alone" Gaius was starring Arthur while he shoved a bowl in to the secret warlock's lap.

"But Gaius…" After a short conflict in his own mid he said "Alright I'll do it"

"Good be careful with him, Sire please" Gaius asked this of the prince of Camelot.

Gaius had left, Merlin had eaten and now he was on the cot facing Arthur asleep. Looking at Merlin, Arthur sighed. This was boring, watching his servant sleep.

In…Out

In…Out

In…Out

Arthur sat there hunched over on a stool right next to Merlin's bed. Arthur having a mental conflict. He still felt guilty even if he was alive.

"Merlin" he whispered "Listen I don't know if you can hear me but I'm sorry" he said placing a hand on the arm of his servant. Merlin shifted and sighed. "This is my fault for doing this to you; I don't care if Gaius and Gwen or you say this was me. I trained you to hard and now you're here. So close to death and I caused it. I could live with a death of a friend as long…as long as I didn't cause it." He paused to think then continued. "I almost caused my …friends death and I'm sorry Merlin." He half mumbled the word 'friend' just in case Merlin did hear him Arthur finished feeling better.

When Merlin woke up Arthur was slouched over the stool. Merlin smirked not only did he what Arthur said he was going to scare him. He was happy for once Arthur apologized in his life.

"ARTHUR!" he yelped.

"What Whoa guahhh" all that remained on the stool was his feet. Merlin couldn't help but burst in to laughter. But the laughter was muffled by a pillow "Shut UP _MER_LIN!" The prince shirked

"How?" Merlin gasped pulling down from his face. "You fight monster yet your scared of you servant" Merlin curled in to laughter again.

"Hahaha hawhaa" With a thud Merlin fell off the bed on hit the floor with a thud. Gaius walked in to a Red faced hysterical Merlin and a furious Arthur.

"My my what happened here" Gaius asked helping Merlin off the floor.

"I…I scared Arthur." He gasped. Arthur just yelled "You just come to work tomorrow!" then mumbled something under his breath.

SO ends a tail of death, life sickness friendship and mean jokes or is it ah him not going to let you guess because it's not over find out soon. See ya guy soon Robin girl out… peace


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

The evil Nimueh stares down in to the water to see the servant boy Merlin, mucking out the stalls. She yells with grief as she hits the water with great force.

"Cruse you boy! I will kill you yet by whatever means necessary!" The witch yelled at the water. "You dare not rest, for I shall kill thee."

'Whatever means necessary'? What will she try next? Find out in the amazing second part "Slaves" What happens when Merlin is captured by a slave trader, and The great Arthur Pendragon must save the day? Stay glued on your Computer. Bye


End file.
